


Angel Kisses and Hunter's Helper

by thelemon_isinplay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, hunter's helper, not completely sure where this takes place in the series but I'm at s7 so um, well actually first kiss, yeah and it's all happy don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelemon_isinplay/pseuds/thelemon_isinplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic containing 1 bottle of beer, 2 kisses, and multiple passing thoughts ending in a confession. Make of that what you will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Kisses and Hunter's Helper

Soft glances across the empty room, the odd smile when one catches the other working, the other, more awkward, ‘no, of course I wasn’t staring at you shut up’ looks when one of them is caught staring. Research was going painfully slowly, and both were thinking about what it would be like to grab the other in a fit of passion or something like that.

And frankly, Sam was fed up with the two’s constant eye sex. After he caught their wanting glances at one another for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day, he sighed loudly and slammed his book shut, startling them out of their sunny day haze. “Well, I’m making a food run. You look like you need some time alone, anyway,” Sam said, getting up from an old, rickety chair with as little hassle as he could manage.

The younger brother proceeded to roll his shoulders and his head before stepping towards the door, snatching up his coat.

“Keys?” Dean gestured to the dusty lump of plastic and metal on the coffee table.

Sam shook his head, not even bothering to look back as he strode out the door. “Nah, I’ll walk.”

“Get some pie! And a burger!” Dean called after his brother, but the door had already slammed shut. Dean shook his head, muttering something about Sam being an idiot.

Castiel looked up at the mention of his favorite human food. Dean shrugged at him apologetically. “Can’t blame a guy for trying,” he said.

The angel smiled politely. “I suppose not,” he agreed quietly.

Cas looked back down at the dusty book he had been pretending to read for the past hour or so. Ancient Greek symbols littered the page like a smattering of clouds on a mostly clear day, but they didn’t mean much of anything to the celestial being. If he squinted, he supposed they were kind of pretty, but not nearly as attractive as what was before him.

Castiel snuck another glance at Dean, sinking a tiny bit deeper into the couch. The way the sunlight hit him, he looked so perfect, so beautiful. It made his hair a lighter shade of brown, and his eyes reflected the sunlight on the pages before him, looking all the most beautiful shades of green Castiel had ever seen. The way his lips bowed was just – oh, shit.

Castiel blushed when Dean caught him staring, open-mouthed. Yet again. He smiled, extremely embarrassed.

“Something you want from me, Cas?” Dean asked.

Oh, how he longed to say yes to that very question, describing exactly what he wanted: Dean. Castiel sighed inwardly, scolding himself. As if that opportunity would ever arise. He told himself to stop being so foolish.

Castiel looked back up at Dean, ignoring the fact that he was probably red in the face, blushing from one ear to the other, and used his serious face. “I believe I am in need of an alcoholic beverage.”

“I’ll get it,” Dean said, then he smirked. “Anything to get away from this book.”

The hunter stood, stretching in such a way that his shirt came up and Cas got an eyeful of those glorious muscles from years of tracking down and killing various things, and when he began to imagine all the other beautifully toned bits of Dean, Cas’ mouth went dry.

Dean ambled over to the fridge, opening it with a small grunt of effort only to be greeted by a cold blast of air and a whole lot of nothing. He reached into the back, and, still finding absolutely nothing, checked the bottom drawers of the refrigerator, which were absolutely empty. A solitary fruit fly hung dismally around an apple Sam left on the counter. Dean sighed.

“Looks like we need more hunter’s helper,” he said, walking around the motel room looking for remnants of alcohol in any of the older bottles and cans lying around.

Dean gave up quickly, grabbing his beer and taking a swig. With Castiel looking at him like that as he was drinking, Dean immediately felt guilty for hogging the last drink. He sat down on the old couch next to Cas, sloshing about the contents of his bottle. “I guess we’ll share. Last beer in the house, after all,” he smiled.

Taking the beer from him, Castiel took an uncertain drink, licking the lip of the bottle to catch any excess beer. It stung his throat, but not unpleasantly, and tasted like what he imagined fire to. It was strangely decent. He took another drink, more heartily this time, and gave the bottle back to Dean.

“Find anything interesting?” Dean asked, taking the beer and nodding at the musty text lying in Castiel’s lap.

The angel shook his head, watching Dean take a drink from the bottle before opening his mouth to speak, but deciding against it. He tried again, starting with a slight sigh. “Dean, you’ve had a lot of…experience, right?” he asked uncertainly.

“Not with hunting these bastards,” Dean chuckled slightly. “There’s barely enough lore to figure out where it’s holed up, let alone kill it.”

“Not that kind of experience,” Castiel said.

“Oh? What then?”

“Life. People, mostly, I suppose.”

Cas looked into Dean’s eyes; so beautiful, so green, so close. His gaze wandered slightly down to Dean’s lips, perfectly bowed and rugged and lovely.

“I guess. Why? Any way my expertise can be of help?” Dean smiled.

“I hope so…” Castiel said, clearly apprehensive. “I was wondering what it meant when you feel… nervous and at a loss for words around someone, but when you part ways with them, you feel as if they took a part of you with them…” at this, he looked into Dean’s eyes like he was searching for something. “And you feel empty.”

Dean’s curious look was slowly exchanged for a wide grin. “Who is it that’s caught your eye, Cas?”

Castiel frowned, slightly frustrated. “No, but what does it _mean_?”

“It means you’re in love, buddy!” Dean said, giving the now sad-looking angel a pat on the back encouragingly. “So who gives you the hots, huh? I wanna know before Sammy. You didn’t ask _him_ about this, right?” Dean was now very close, and Castiel realized just how short of breath he was getting.

“I don’t believe this to be a good thing, Dean,” the angel said quietly.

Dean shut up for a few seconds before realizing just how sad Cas looked. “Why?”

Castiel looked down at the book in his lap, the lines blurring together and then going dark as he slowly closed his eyes. “It is someone who would most likely not return my affection.”

“ _Who_?” Dean asked, slightly louder.

The angel looked Dean in the eyes, unable to think of a suitable response, when his gaze again wandered down to those lips, so perfect and they looked so soft in that moment, and he felt his pulse quicken as he closed his eyes, leaned in, and kissed him.

Dean made a slight noise of surprise before melting into the kiss, turning his head because _damn was this uncomfortable_ but henever wanted to stop. After a minute that seemed to last an eternity, they broke apart, both panting, gasping for air.

“You,” Castiel said simply.

“Thank God,” Dean breathed.

Castiel cocked his head. “God had no part in my falling in love with you,” he said confusedly.

Dean shook his head, smiling broadly. “Shut up,” he said affectionately, holding the back of Castiel’s head and kissing him harder.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Sam came back from his trip an hour and a half later, a six pack, pie, and burgers in tow. He had already set up a kind of dinner in their makeshift kitchen before he realized. “Oh…” he said quietly, at a total loss for words.

He saw the trail of clothes before he saw them, and when he did, he made a noise of disgust, looking away as quickly as humanly possible. Dean and Castiel were asleep, one laying half over the other on the floor and completely naked. Sam shook his head violently for a few seconds as if trying to shake any trace of this memory from his mind. Then he sighed, knowing he’d be forever mentally scarred anyway. “I guess it had to happen eventually,” he muttered, taking the beer and food to his own room. 

**Author's Note:**

> See, I told you guys I'd get around to posting something! Another couple of fics coming soon, they just need some intense editing. Ask me about future fics here: www.thelemon-isinplay.tumblr.com/ask . Thank you for reading, and have a wonderful day.


End file.
